El canto de los lobos
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Cada lobo tiene su canto particular. Jon comete errores y Arya es una niña demasiado terca, que aprende rápido sobre la vida. Para: Blimunda.
1. La paz de tus ojos

**El canto de los lobos**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Navidad: "¡Seamos generosos!" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Para: **Blimunda.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Ygritte & Jon Nieve**

_La paz de tus ojos_

«Todo es una mentira. Mance tiene razón, los cuervos no dejan de ser cuervos por más que se corten las alas.»

Las sienes le laten como el ritmo de un tambor y siente la cabeza dándole vueltas, hasta el punto que los parpados se le vuelven más pesados y centrar la mirada le cuesta un esfuerzo infinito. Deja caer su cuello hacia atrás y su cráneo es amortiguado por la nieve fresca.

«No se puede confiar en un cuervo que cambia su capa negra, por las pieles de un salvaje. ¿Qué le impide renunciar a las mismas y volver a vestir como la muerte?»

No encuentra respuesta a su pregunta y los sonidos cada vez se vuelven más distantes. Puede que los salvajes ya se encuentren en lo alto del Muro, o puede que los cuervos los hayan matado a cada uno de ellos. Ygritte no tiene modo de saberlo, porque de repente siente un frío inmenso cubriendo su cuerpo.

«Su lealtad está con los hermanos cuervos. Siempre ha estado con los cuervos. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua? Un cuervo nunca deja de ser un cuervo. Por más que se corte las alas.»

¿Por qué piensa tanto en las palabras de Mance? Él fue un cuervo antes de ser el Rey de los salvajes. ¿Quiere decir qué el volverá a ser un cuervo cuando tenga la oportunidad? Ya no debe pensar en eso. No cuando su cuerpo se siente tan gélido y vacío al mismo tiempo.

—Siento frío. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?

Nadie le responde y el asalto al Muro continúa sin ella, como si su existencia no valiera lo suficiente. De repente, unos brazos fuertes le sostienen y se siente en una nube opalescente.

«Te odio, Jon Nieve. Te odio por haberme enamorado y abandonado.»

Lo piensa pero no tiene las fuerzas suficientes como para decirlo en voz alta. Sus músculos están agarrotados y por más que le ordena a sus pies que se muevan, sigue allí tendida en la nieve mientras es sostenida por alguien que no alcanza a ver.

—¡Ygritte! —es su voz, es la voz del traidor—. Encontraré el modo de salvarte. Lo único que tienes que hacer es mantener los ojos abiertos.

Lo que le pide es algo casi imposible. Sus parpados parecen plomo y cada vez le cuesta más aferrarse a la realidad en la cual está sumergida.

—¿Por qué siempre aspiras a imposibles?

—Puedo salvarte. Tiene que existir un modo de mantenerte con vida.

—Deja de creer en cuentos de hadas, Jon Nieve. No soy una princesa, soy una mujer libre y tú no eres un príncipe gallardo, eres un bastardo.

—Una cruel y lamentable realidad.

«Te odio por haberme enamorado y abandonado. Irónico el destino que me hace morir en tus brazos. Brazos que me acariciaron y luego me apuñalaron por la espalda.»

—No te vayas, Ygritte. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

Ríe amargamente dentro de su inconciencia.

—Tú te fuiste primero, Jon Nieve.


	2. Lágrimas inútiles

**El canto de los lobos**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Navidad: "¡Seamos generosos!" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Para: **Blimunda.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Arya Stark**

_Lágrimas inútiles_

Los ojos se le humedecen cuando Yoren le golpea en los muslos. Detesta al hombre con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabe que le necesita porque es el único que le llevará sana y salva hasta Invernalia. Entre los aspirantes a vestir de negro, se encuentra su esperanza de volver a reunirse con su familia en los seguros muros del Norte.

Siente un dolor inmenso atravesándole la espina dorsal y quiere gritar, pero no le da ese placer al hombre. Las lágrimas corren cristalinas por sus mejillas, fruto del dolor con el cual es castigada por desobedecer, pero ella no permite que Yoren las vea.

«No debo llorar. El dolor no debe hacerme llorar. Las lágrimas son el arma y el escudo de las damas. Yo no soy una dama.»

Después de aquella ocasión, sus ojos no se vuelven a humedecer nunca más. El castigo de Yoren le enseña a no hablar cuando no le corresponde y tampoco a buscar problemas con Lommy Manosverdes.

«Las lágrimas vuelven débiles a las mujeres y el dolor las vuelve más fuertes. El dolor me forjará como una espada en manos de un herrero.»


End file.
